Episode 5353 (19 September 2016)
Synopsis Les is determined to go to the bail hearing - he wants the evil yobs who killed Paul to look him in the eye. At court, Pam nips to the loo and lends a distraught woman her hankie. During the hearing, Pam discovers the woman is Diane Atmore, the mother of Simon, one of Paul’s killers. After the boys are refused bail, Simon claims he didn’t do it and Les brands him a liar; Diane’s mortified when she realises who Pam is. As Pam and Les arrive home, Les is still ranting about injustice and takes his ire out on the recycling. Pam lectures Les about his blood pressure. She implores him to stop shutting her out and tells him she fears that if he doesn’t ‘do’ Christine they won’t survive this. Tina’s heartbroken when Sonia reveals she’s leaving tomorrow - Kettering have asked her to start next week. Sonia feels guilty that Tina’s so upset. Bex is skipping school to move her belongings over to Sonia and Martin’s. Bex accuses Sonia of trying to ruin her life. She’s worried about concentrating on her exams whilst sharing a room with a six year old but thinks moving to Kettering and going back into year 10 would be just as bad. Shirley’s frustrated when Sylvie refuses to have breakfast at home then disappears when Shirley’s back’s turned. Shirley follows Sylvie to the Vic and shouts at her, before insisting to the others that she can’t look after Sylvie. Tina suggests they come up with a rota for Sylvie’s care. Sonia’s also in the Vic with Martin. She’s having doubts about taking the job, worried that Bex will never forgive her, but Martin thinks she deserves to be happy. Sonia feels betrayed when she hears the Carters debating whether it’s right for her to go and work privately after being trained by the NHS. She’s sharp with Tina, unaware Tina was actually defending her. Shirley follows Sonia out of the Vic and confronts her in the market –Tina will probably have to give up the house now Sonia’s leaving and how is she meant to look after Sylvie? Turning on Shirley, Sonia reminds her that up until now the Carters have turned down every bit of help Sylvie’s entitled to and left all the work to her. Sylvie’s not her mother – she’s Shirley’s. Visiting Lauren, Whitney tucks into Louie’s leftover birthday cake. The pair bemoan their lack of money. Lauren’s sad that Louie’s birthday party on Saturday was low key but thinks a big party wouldn’t have felt right either, with everything else that’s going on. They discuss the difficulties of not having their own space and family always being around. Lauren feels like she spends her life cleaning or shutting Louie up. Whitney thinks Lucy would be grateful for what Lauren’s doing but Lauren counters that Lucy would be trying to rent Jack’s last available flat. Inspired, Whitney suggests to Lee that they rent the flat. Mick tells Lee he can’t give them the deposit they need but will talk to Jack. Linda’s not impressed by the idea of Whitney and Lee moving and worries it’s her fault. She’s even more alarmed when Mick warns her that if they can’t find anything local they might move further away. Linda’s understanding when Whitney explains why she wants the flat but is affronted when Whitney declares that she’s going to be as bossy, obsessed and picky as Linda is. When Mick reveals Jack can’t offer them a better deal on the flat Lee feels worthless – he doesn’t earn nearly enough to rent it. His mood dips even further when he sees Jack greeting a professional looking couple outside the flat. Denise surreptitiously looks up information on adoption on her phone. Kim’s still insistent she wants to adopt Denise’s baby but Patrick realises this is a ploy to change Denise’s mind, knowing Denise wouldn’t be able to watch Kim bring up her baby from across the Square. But Kim is worried her plan could fall apart - Denise’s unpredictable and could leave, anything could happen next. The residents of Walford are confused and annoyed when new brown, grey and blue recycling containers are left outside each house alongside the standard black and green bins. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes